


Wooyoung’s birthday

by parkinisdemejimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: All for fun, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, This Is STUPID, help me, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkinisdemejimin/pseuds/parkinisdemejimin
Summary: It’s was wooyoung’s Birthday and San has got him a gift





	Wooyoung’s birthday

It was wooyoung's birthday and all the members were going out soon. San had planned him a great birthday gift. "WOOYOUNG!!" he shouted for wooyoung. San went rushing around the dorm to find Wooyoung sat on the floor watching tv. "I have something for you" he smirked, giving wooyoung a box. He watched wooyoung open the box, mouth opening wide when he saw what it was. "A- a- a vibrator?" he questioned, looking up at San. "yes" he smirked back down at wooyoung. "let's try it out". Wooyoung stuttered for a response but finally agreed. San put the vibrator on maximum and shoved it inside wooyoung quite fast and hard. Then, the sound of a door could be heard getting unlocked. "shit" san whispered to himself. He pulled wooyoung up "put your clothes back on!" wooyoung did as he was told. "helloooo~" hongjoong smiled cheerfully, with the following 6 members waiting outside. " come on, we're ready to go out for your birthday meal Wooyoung!" He smiled happily, dragging wooyoung out of the dorm.  
san following and locking the door behind. Wooyoung could feel the vibrator moving whilst they were walking. Eventually they reached the restaurant and they all sat down. "San-" Wooyoung whined looking at him. "shhh" san replied, placing his finger on his lips. He could see Wooyoung struggling to keep still, his legs were moving, his whole body was moving, trying to stop feeling the pleasure. "Hey wooyoung are you okay?" Seonghwa asked. "I- ahhh- i-" wooyoung stuttered. "He's feeling a bit sick, i'm going to take him to the bathroom" san replied. "omg, wooyoung! I should come too!" Yunho replied standing up. "nO" san pushed him back down, grabbing wooyoung and taking him to the bathroom.San pushed wooyoung in the cubicle. "you little bitch, why couldn't you sit still!?" he shoutedly whispered. "SAN!! Please you have ahhh it's on the highest san" Wooyoung gripped onto his shirt trying to stop his movements. "i'm sorry, i didn't know hongjoong was gonna run through that door like sonic now did i!?" "S-ahh-an please" he started to grip onto san's shirt "take it out!" "alright, alright, calm your fucking 1inch dick" wooyoung had a massive shock at this. "EXCUSE THE FUCK ME SAN owww" he replied as San took the vibrator out of him "BUT MY DICK IS 7.8 INCHES LONG I MEASURED IT WITH SEONGHWA'S MEASURING TAPE!" San had his 100 inch dick and was ready to show wooyoung. "fuck you, i mean izm going to know, but i have a 100 inch dick so..." he whipped out his dick and wooyoung's jaw dropped at the size. "i-is th-that going to f-fit inside of m-me?" he gulped. "don't be a pussy, you have a dick chiLl out" he put his dick towards wooyoung and pushed it in slowly."A-ah fuck SAN san auhhhhh" san stopped, waiting for wooyoung to adjust to his size. "move then" wooyoung replied, getting impatient. San started moving slowly at first but then picking up the pace. In a matter of seconds, the room was filled with slapping sounds and moans. "san-ahhh omg i'm gonna-" "wooyoung, you're so tight baby" and many more stuff was said.San came inside of him and wooyoung on the floor. He pulled out, leaning back on the cubicle wall pulling wooyoung infront of him - back facing him - and started kissing his neck trying not to leave any marks. Wooyoung moaned each time. Wooyoung's dick got hard again and San held it in his hand moving his hand making wooyoung moan even louder. Pumping it faster and faster until Wooyoung was at the end and came all over San's hand. San got his hand and licked it all off, giving wooyoung a kiss and hugging him. "Thank you for this great birthday gift San!" San smiled "Anytime baby". They got changed and opened the door to see Yunho and Mingi stood outside the door. They both held onto each other, shocked that mingi and yunho had maybe caught them. "oh uhm hi yunho, mingi. He's feeling better now" San smiled, grabbing wooyoung and walking out only to get stopped by mingi and yunho's 500ft asses. "Stop right there, you gays-guys aren't going anywhere" yunho said, getting close to Sans.face. "Yeah, you guys aren't going anywhere" mingi copied doing the same to Wooyoung. "What the fuck did we just hear?" Yunho's eyes flickered between san and wooyoung, you could see he may be angry. "I- uh i was helping wooyoung throw up" san replied, not making any eye contact. "Bitch who throws up cum?There's fucking cum on your mouth San" Yunho was really angry now. "Wait till Seonghwa and Hongjoong hear about this" Mingi laughed. "No p-please don't!" wooyoung replied scared that he was gonna get shoved in an oven again by them. "why shouldn't we?" Yunho was getting closer to wooyoungb scaring him. Then, San came to defend his boyfriend and flew infront of wooyoung pushing yunho away "LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING OOMPA LOOMPA-" "We're taller than yo-" mingi got cut off "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE KEPT YOUR GUYS' SECRET LAST WEEK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IN THE DANCE STUDIO SO YOU KEEP OURS!" "what happened in the dance studio?" Seonghwa had appeared. "How long have you been here?" Yunho replied."I just came in now to let you guys know that we've ordered all the food. now, what happened in the dance studio?" "well... so mingi and yunho were dancing and then wooyoung and i kinda like walked in on them and they were uhm... pole dancing" san couldn't think of anything. Yunho gave him a weird look. "POLE DANCING?!?! WHY WERE MINGI AND YUNHO POLE DANCING!??" Seonghwa shouted. "shit" san, yunho and mingi whispered. "WHY THE FUCK WAS I NOT INVITED TO POLE DANCE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Everyone got shocked at this. "what is taking you all so long?" Jongho had walked in. "food is here come on." everyone left and started to eat.


End file.
